the little triton
by zanavalu
Summary: bueno... es una historia acerca de ron y su herencia magica... xD no se como explicarla... pero todo comienza con un intento de enlace magico que no sale como deberia.. shonenai
1. Chapter 1

Se dice que las sirenas pueden enlazarse con la persona que deseen, no importa si son amigos, o enemigos, no importa si le ama o no, todo sea por la conveniencia de ambos, pero el verdadero problema comienza cuando esa persona se enamora de alguien, por que es ahí cuando el corazón de la sirena se siente traicionado y se transforma en burbujas…-

Ronald weasley sacudio con nerviosismo su cabello rojo, mientras se observaba en el espejo, sus ojos azules lucian extraños, como si se tratasen de agua reflejaban tonos acuosos… sonrio nerviosamente, tal vez todo se debia a que ese dia llevaria acabo el hechizo que le brindaria un corta pero mejor vida, que era preferible a la larga y solitaria vida que le esperaba, suspiro mientras llevaba su mano derecha hacia el cuello de su camisa y descubria un hermoso dije con una piedra azul en el centro, sonrio al ver el extraño resplandor…. Todo estaba listo. Observo su reflejo y este le dio una mirada llena de comprensión y animo, el pelirrojo abandono el baño de los prefectos y se dirigio al gran salon para ir a desayunar, seguramete harry y hermione lo estaban esperando.

Mientras tanto en el comedor se encontraban todos los chicos de grinfindor pregundandose (especialmente los de quinto año) en donde se encontraria ron, ya que por lo regular a lo unico que llegaba temprano era al desayuno, la comida y la cena, en ese momento el sonido de las puertas abriendose atrajo la atención de todos alumnos que se encontraban a la mitad de su desayuno, en el marco de la puerta se encontraba ron weasley, quien al notar todas las miradas sobre el solo atino a mover los hombros algo avergonzado y comenzar asi su camino hacia la mesa griffindor donde harry le esperaba con impaciencia, o eso parecia ya que su cuchara habia estado golpeando su plato una y otra vez durante los ultimos 5 minutos, hermione le observo con advertencia, dandole a entender que ya la habia desesperado por lo que harry solto la cuchara y después metio sus manos a sus bolsillos, sonrio nerviosamente mientras se sonrojaba y susurraba un suave.- lo siento.- sonrio y después se volvio hacia ron que ahora se detenia justo de tras de hermione y de harry.-

buenas noches.- saludo hermione haciendo notar el sarcasmo en su voz.- por poco y te pierdes el desayuno, dijo en el momento en que ron la saludaba con la cabeza y tomaba lugar.- para sorpresa de todos no fue entre harry y neville, fue mas bien entre harry y hermione, lo cual supusieron era por que querria hablar solo con ellos dos, pero el pelirrojo solo se volvio hacia harry y le sonrio con autosuficiencia.-

todo esta listo.- dijo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba un poco pero a la vez reflejaba un poco más su nerviosismo,

¿en serio?- pregunto harry en un susurro, ron sonrio y después se volvio hacia los demas griffindors que le miraban con curiosidad, ron les envio una mirada que claramente decia. "no es de su incumbencia".

Su atención se habia centrado en el desde que entro al salon, habia algo diferente en weasley, pero lo que mas le habia preocupado era la manera en que se habia dirigido a potter, ya que algo le decia que esos dos se traian algo entre manos y no era precisamente de una broma o algo similar.

Harry observaba de vez en cuando a ron comer, y es que el pelirrojo no habia vuelto a decir una palabra mas, ahora comia tranquilamente, y eso era lo que mas le preocupaba, ya que era extraño observar a ron comer de esa manera, casi siempre comia como si no hubiese un mañana, ron dejo de partir un pedazo de carne mientras observaba el plato o eso parecia, sus ojos azules mostraron ese brillo acuoso que el sabia anunciaba algo importante…- suspiro pesadamente atrayendo a ron a la realidad, quien se volvió hacia el y le observo con una mirada suplicante, harry se sorprendió al chocar su mirada contra la de el.

"solo un poco mas, solo quiero vivir un poco mas… no quiero que mi existencia sea larga y sin sentido… solo un poco mas, permiteme vivir un poco mas… y por eso te ruego que no te enamores de alguien mas… por que de ser asi… mi corazon se rompera y morire…" harry se sorprendio, mientras sacudia su cabeza, que habia sido eso… sus ojos se abrieron con temor mientras se dirigia al pelirrojo que tenia a un lado y se sorprendio al encontrarse con la mirada aterrada de ron, que le miraba como si hubiese hecho algo malo, el pelirrojo se levanto con rapidez y salio conrriendo del salon, provocando que harry saliera tras el, todos se soprendieron al ver a dos miembros del trio maravilla salir de esa manera del salon….-

El pendiente azul irradiaba un gran brillo entre azuloso y rojo, lo cual provocaba que de repente pareciera que la piedra era de un color morado.-

-espera ron!.- grito el oji verde mientras se detenia un poco a tomar aire…- por favor.- ron se detuvo y se volvio hacia harry.-

Lo siento..- dijo con vergüenza mientras dejaba caer sus hombros.- se suponia que no debias escuchar eso…- dijo mientras levantaba un poco su mirada para observar a harry…-

Harry le observo extrañado.- ¿escucharlo?...-

escuchar mis pensamientos…- dijo con pesadumbre mientras dirigia su mirada a cualquier lado… excepto a harry..-

ah…- solto Harry soprendido mientras observaba a ron, queriendo saber que les depararia el destino… el no queria que su amigo …-

harry.- la voz de ron lo atrajo a la realidad.- ¿aun … estas dispuesto a hacerlo?... aunque no puedas…- harry lo interrumpió con un suave shh… -

eres mi mejor amigo… ¿Por qué no habria de hacerlo?.- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, ron sonrio, alejo un poco su cabello de su rostro y después amplio su sonrisa, que aun era algo nerviosa.-

entonces… ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?.- pregunto harry mientras observaba a ron, quien tomo el pendiente y se lo mostro a harry, solo tienes que tocarlo… dijo mientras se acercaba a un poco al pelinegro provocando que sus respiraciones chocaran, y solo debo darte un pequeño… - los labios de ron se acercaron un poco mas a harry quien se sonrojo…- b…- un rayo impacto contra los dos chicos provocando que ron cayera a un par de metros de harry quien se habia estrellado contra la pared del pasillo.-

¡DEMONIOS! ¿Por qué LO HICISTE?.- pregunto una voz muy preocupada al observar a los dos grifindors inconcientes en el suelo.-

Se acerco primero a harry que parecia estar bien, algo golpeado pero bien, su rostro mostro mas preocupación al ver al pelirrojo que estaba boca a bajo, su cabello estaba revuelto y humedo, el chico se preocupo al ver que era por culpa de la sangre, al parecer se habia golpeado la cabeza al caer, tomo con cuidado al pelirrojo y lo volteo suavemente, se sorprendio al ver el pequeño dije brillar con tal intensidad, sus ojos dorados brillaron con curiosidad y preocupación mientras dirigia su mano hacia el extraño dije.-

¡espera no lo hagas!.-grito el ojigris sorprendiendo al chico que solo atino a voltear mientras su mano ya se encontraba tocando el dije.- el brillo rojizo y azul se intensifico aun mas y envolvio a ambos chicos, blaize recibio una increíble descarga de energia mientras se elevaba un poco del suelo aun con el pelirrojo en sus brazos, draco intento acercarse pero no podia, esa era demasiada magia, después deunos minutos ambos chicos cayeron al suelo, draco corrio hacia blaize quien se encontraba inconciente.- ¿y ahora que hacia?.-

¿Qué fue eso?.- pregunto una voz a la distancia, que draco reconocio como la profesora mcgonagall, draco se puso palido, seguramente le hecharian la culpa a el … asi que hizo lo mas valiente que se le ocurrio, le lanzo un enervate a blaize y lo saco de ahí tan rapido como pudo, a lo lejos ambos chicos pudieron escuchar el grito lleno de preocupación de mcgonagall, draco suspiro alividado mientras que blaize le enviaba una mirada llena de molestia, que el rubio prefirio ignorar… por que sabia que todo habia sido su culpa… pero el vela en su interior se enfurecio al observar a weasley tan cerca de harry… y sobretodo cuando estaban a punto de realizar un enlace magico.-

El grito de macgonagall llamo la atención de todos los alumnos que estaban cerca.

La profesora estaba palida… habia encontrado a dos de sus leones tirados en el suelo inconcientes… primero habia corrido hacia harry… era lo logico ¿no?.,.. después de todo ese niño tenia una especie de magneto que atraia problemas y maldiciones al por mayor… y se sentia mal por eso… por que habia tardado mucho en socorrer a weasley… y eso jamas se lo perdonaria…- un leve movimiento en la cama de harry llamo su atención.-

-¡RON!.- grito el pelinegro mientras se levantaba exalto.- profesora macgonagall ¿Dónde esta ron?...- el rostro de macgonagall mostro su preocupación.-

El esta de tras de la cortina.- dijo mientras se acercaba a la cortina que dividia lo que harry pensaba era la cama de ron y la suya…-

-pero ¿esta bien?.- pregunto muy preocupado.-

- no lo sabemos… antes que nada harry…- hablo la profesora, harry se sorprendio al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios…- que era lo que estaban haciendo.. tu y weasey antes de que los atacaran?…- pregunto con seriedad.- estaban a punto de realizar un enlace magico?- pregunto directamente… harry palidecio un poco y después…

- yo…- harry se levanto con rapidez y corrio la cortina, se sorprendio al encontrarse con una especie de pecera de cristal… y en ella se encontraba ron… con una forma que solo habia visto una sola vez…- … y la verdad era sorprendente, un sonrojo aparecio en sus mejillas al igual que en las mejillas de la profesora macgonagall.- el cabello de ron flotaba suavemente, su dorso estaba desnudo y unas hermosas aletas estaban en lugar de sus piernas…eran de un color azul-verdoso con algunos destellos morados y plateados…la expresión de ron era una llena de serenidad

Sabias que ron es… un triton..- dijo mientras se acercaba un poco mas a la pecera.- harry asintio levemente…- pues nosotros no...-contesto con seriedad… mientras que tocaba con suavidad el cristal…- y … eso pudo haberle costado la vida…- dijo mientras se volvia hacia harry…- cuando los encontramos ron estaba muy mal… sus niveles magicos estaban muy bajos y madame pomfrey no podia detener la hemorragia… temimos lo peor… hasta que aparecio la señorita weasley y nos …- sonrio tristemente.- prácticamente nos ordeno que lo pusieramos en agua… nos hemos llevado una gran sorpresa…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa…- pero aun asi… sus niveles magicos estan muy bajos… por eso mismo… creemos que el enlace se ha llevado a cabo…- harry abrio los ojos sorprendido… y llevo su mano a su cuello. "Una vez que el enlace se haya realizado…el dije estará en tu cuello … harry"…- sus ojos se abrieron debido al horror… el dije no estaba ahí…- ¡El enlace no ha sido con migo!.- exclamo muy preocupado…- sujeto su cabeza, no podia creerlo… todo habia salido tan mal.. ron estaba enlazado con quien sabe quien… y no solo eso..era probable que esa persona fuera la que los habia atacado…-

…- tranquilizate….- era la voz de ginny, ¿a que horas habia llegado? O siempre habia estado ahí…- los profesores ya estan investigando han llamado a todos los estudiantes al gran salon… hermione queria estar aquí… pero el profesor Dumblendore le ha dicho que es mejor que ayude a encontrar a la persona con la cual se ha enlazado ron…- sonrio tristmente y se acerco a la pecera…- supongo que entonces sabes que ron no es nuestro hermano…- dijo con tristeza…harry asintio levemente… ron no se lo habia dicho directamente… pero… el ya lo sospechaba… "Entonces toda tu familia es…" "no… solo yo".- harry recordaba que ron le habia sonreido en aquella ocasión… y lo mas logico era que o ron tuviera una maldición…o… que no fuera parte de la familia weasley… - aun asi..- la voz de ginny lo atrajo a la realidad.- el sigue siendo mi hermano ¿sabes?... fue ron quien eligio vivir con nosotros…-su sonrisa se ensancho…- el nos eligio por sobre muchas familias… por eso el es nuestro hermano.- un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas… ginny mordio suavemente su labio para no llorar abiertamente…- la profesora macgonagall la abrazo suavemente.-

.- todo estara bien…- susurro la profesora macgonagall mientras alejaba un poco a ginny de la pecera.- la puerta se abrio dejando entrar al profesor dumblendore, harry se sorprendio al ver a seamus y a dean arrastrando a malfoy …harry palidecio no podia ser que ron estubiera enlazado con esa serpiente,

.- yo puedo caminar solo… gracias…- esa voz lo atrajo a la realidad no era malfoy…era blaize sabini… que entraba a la habitación junto a neville que le apuntaba con la barita…-

Señores… no es necesario que sigan "escoltando" (que habia sonado mas como amenazando) a malfoy y a zabini… dean y seamus dejaron caer a malfoy al suelo..- ups…- dijeron al mismo tiempo.- … malfoy les dio una mirada asesina…-

por su expresión supongo que ya sabe quien es con quien se ha enlazado ron…- hablo dumblendore, harry asintio sin despegar la vista de draco…quien solo arqueo la ceja en contestación…- dumblendore sonrio…-

me temo que se equivoca señor potter…-zabini dio un paso adelante, provocando que harry y ginny le observaran…-

el pendiente.- solto la pelirroja…-

¡TU!... ¡DEMONIOS! Es lo mismo una asquerosa serpiente!.-grito harry muy alterado..-

Señor potter!... ¡Controle su temperamento!.- ordeno dumblendore…-

…el que ron se haya enlazado con zabini… pues…es muy largo pero lo explicare de la siguiente manera… debido a que malfoy ataco a ron en medio del enlace… y de que ambos quedaron inconcientes… la magia de ron se ha enlazado con la persona que tenia mas cerca… en este caso el joven zabini…-

Harry observo a sabini con cautela… pero al observar a draco sintio que la sangre le hervia…- ¡TODO ES TU CULPA!... ¡TE ODIO!...- grito con fuerza mientras se le dejaba ir… tomo a draco desprevenido dandole un fuerte golpe en el rostro, el rubio chillo por el dolor…-

Zabini ayudo a separar a harry de draco..-

Joven potter… me temo que antes de realizar un juicio… y de que vuelva a golpear a malfoy tenemos que explicarle algo.- harry observo con molestia a dumblendore y después con odio a draco, quien solo le contesto con una mirada llena de dolor… pero no le dio importacia… malfoy selo merecia por arruinarlo todo…- el joven malfoy ha actuado mal.. pero eso se debe a que no soporto la idea de que usted y ron se enlazaran… harry le miro con cara de "y eso a el que le importa… soy libre de enlazarme con quien quiera".- entiendo lo que ha de pensar… pero es necesario que sepa que malfoy es en parte vela….-

Aja.. y? eso ami que me importa?.- todos se soprendieron de escuchar hablar así a harry, zabini no podia creerlo..ese tono de voz nunca se lo habia escuchado… el siempre habia creido que harry era bastante decente (para ser grifindor, ya que a él no le importaba mucho la rivalidad entre las casas…solo que habia un problema … draco era su mejor amigo xD).-

Es muy importante… por que hace un par de meses… draco descubrio que su pareja vela era…-

¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Ahora me va a decir que es Ron! O ¿me equivoco?.- grito harry…- ¡Pues fijese que no lo voy a permitir.. por que ron es…-

¡SILENCIO!.- ordeno dubmblendore provocando que harry se callara.-

¡ERES TU! ¡HARRY!.- Grito draco con una expresión llena de nerviosismo, harry dio un paso a tras y tastabillo un poco… termino recargado en el cristal..-

No … no es cierto…- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza…-

Por eso… necesito… ¿me darias una oportunidad?.- pregunto el rubio con voz suplicante… y con esos ojitos grises brillando con esperanza.- ….-

NO…- todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esa respuesta fria salir de los labios de harry…-

Pero harry … puedes pensarlo mejor…- draco trataba de convencerlo.-

No me interesa…-dijo para después salir de la enfermeria sin voltear atrás.-

-dele un poco de tiempo… su mejor amigo se encuentra inconciente…- dijo mientras señalaba a ron…- y pues… descubrir que usted es en parte responsable…pues … solo el tiempo lo dira…. Señor sabini le puedo pedir que camine hacia el joven weasley…-

Blaize comenzo a caminar hacia ron, mientras mas se acercaba mas brillaba el dije… todos se sorprendieron… el pelirrojo dio indicios de despertar…-

Como lo imaginamos…- dijo dumblendore… mientras se acercaba a blaise…que ahora se econtraba observando fijamente al pelirrojo…-

Es… diferente a….-

-las sirenas del lago?.- blaize asintio..-

-así es… el pertenece a otra clase… a las sirenas y tritones que viven en el océano…. Así como entre los elfos… hay distintas clases…o especies… tambien las hay entre las sirenas… esta clase de sirenas prefiere aparecerse mas entre los mugles… por que consideran a los magos como inferiores….-

- ¿Cómo?...pero los muggles no tienen magia y …-

- ellos tienen tanta magia… que no les importa… realmente… ellos prefieren acercarse a los muggles… por que no creen que nosotros los magos… sepamos lo que es el amor verdadero… ¿curioso no?... – dumblendore rio por lo bajo y blaize observo con mas intensidad al pelirrojo hasta que este desperto… todos se soprendieron al observar los ojos de ron… ginny sabia que ese brillo acuoso y tan especial solo era visible cuando ron estaba dentro del agua.- el pelirrojo abrio los labios y pequeñas burbujas escaparon de ellos…-

- ¿harry?.- pregunto con una voz que sonaba casi magica…todos lo atribuyeron a que ron estaba debajo del agua y en su verdadera forma.-

- el no esta…- contesto blaize con tranquilidad… ron solto un suave "oh"…-

Ron dirigio su mirada hacia el pendiente que colgaba del cuello de blaize… y se sorprendio…

-¿Por qué?...- pregunto en un susurro… que llego a los oidos de todos… harry detuvo su carrera….y cerro los ojos tratando de no prestar atención y siguió corriendo.-

¿Por qué?... el sabia por que…. Por que el no habia escuchado el llamado de ron… cuando el lo necesitaba.-


	2. Chapter 2

¿Por qué?... el sabia por que…. Por que el no había escuchado el llamado de ron… cuando el lo necesitaba.-

Blaise se recostó en su nueva cama, por decirlo así ya que mientras ron recuperaba su energía mágica era necesario que pasasen tiempo "juntos" lo cual no significaba revueltos, pensó Blaise mientras observaba al pelirrojo dormitar dentro del agua, su vista se poso en el dorso desnudo de Ron, sus ojos dorados se detuvieron en su pectoral izquierdo, se sorprendió de encontrarse con una cicatriz de un tamaño mediano, no lucia como una cicatriz normal, en cierto punto era una cicatriz como la de Potter, no que sangrara o algo parecido…pero tenia un pequeño fulgor oscuro, Blaise no sabia el por que el podía verla, nadie mas había dicho nada sobre ella, se levanto suavemente y se acerco un poco mas al cristal y recargo su mano justo frente al pecho de Ron, y solo por un segundo sintió una leve punzada en su propio pecho… tal vez se debía al enlace con Ron…- suspiro suavemente.-

Nadie le había preguntado el como se sentía … nadie había dicho nada sobre por que no se había rehusado... su situación era parecida a la de Potter, con una gran diferencia todo mundo se compadecía del chico dorado… pero a él, nadie le había preguntado nada, nadie se mostro preocupado… y sintió un gran coraje… el y ron no eran mas que una sombra al lado de Potter y Draco, recargo su frente en el cristal y suspiro nuevamente, observo nuevamente a ron, deseaba que abriera los ojos, tal vez que hiciera un gran drama, tal vez así todo mundo se preocuparía y ellos dos tendrían la importancia que ambos merecían, no es que fuera un adicto a la atención, pero como deseaba hablar con alguien.

Un gran resplandor azulino llamo su atención y pronto el cristal se desvaneció frente a sus ojos…todo se volvió húmedo, cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió se encontró frente a frente con la figura de ron Weasley totalmente empapada, el pelirrojo tastabillo un poco, Blaise se movió lo mas rápido que pudo y atrapo a ron entre sus brazos.-

.-¿Estas bien?- pregunto suavemente mientras se acomodaba a ron entre sus brazos, el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.-

-Si…- susurro ron mientras cerraba los ojos y aspiraba el olor de Blaise, se sentía bien.-

¿Qué paso?- susurro sin abrir los ojos mientras restregaba un poco su cara contra el pecho de Blaise, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.-

- estamos enlazados…- explico algo extrañado, ron debía saberlo desde el momento que sucedió el enlace.-

- ya lo se…- suspiro mientras levantaba su rostro suavemente hasta quedar a la altura del oído de Blaise…- quiero saber….¿por que…- suspiro nuevamente.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué?- pregunto más confundido Blaise.-

-por que aceptaste…- susurro ron en su oído provocando un escalofrío en Blaise.-

- yo no…lo se… sinceramente no lo se - suspiro Blaise mientras apretaba fuertemente al pelirrojo, quien solo relajo su cuerpo sorprendiendo al slyterin, un ligero resplandor los rodeo…- deberías dormir.- sugirió el pelinegro mientras observaba la cama frente a ellos, al parecer no se había empapado…-

Harry se revolvió entre sueños, sueños en los cuales su mejor amigo sufría y era por su culpa… sueños en donde un ser de cabello rubio le había arrebatado toda aquella comodidad que ya había planeado tener, un sueño que se había roto y que ahora no era mas que una falsa ilusión… por que ahora el no podía enlazarse con Ron Weasley… se levanto muy agitado, trato de controlar su respiración, pero no podía, sentía tanto coraje, tanta rabia… odiaba la situación en la que estaba, si no hubieran tardado tanto…si no le hubiera dado la espalda a Ron seguramente ya estarían enlazados y seria él el que estuviera durmiendo en la enfermería esperando a que Ron despertara.- suspiro, un suspiro lleno de frustración.-y no sería al que todo mundo le pide que le brinde una oportunidad a Draco Malfoy.- negó con la cabeza para después esconderla entre sus manos.- no… el no le daría nunca una oportunidad a Draco Malfoy… no hasta que fuera realmente imposible enlazarse con Ron… y claro que aun era posible… Ron y Blaise no habían cerrado el trato aún… nunca se dieron el beso.

Entonces lo que el tenía que hacer….era _"Robarle un beso a Ron"_ ese susurro en su cabeza no lucia como su propia voz… era una voz mas adulta y seductora una voz totalmente diferente a la suya…una voz que parecía arrullarle, y con el susurro de esa voz se quedo dormido.

Se puede saber ¿Que paso aquí?.- pregunto muy alterada la profesora Mcgonagall al observar la enfermería totalmente inundada, Blaise se levanto algo asustado mientras llevaba su vista hacia su propia cama, Ron no estaba ahí, recordaba que en la noche el pelirrojo se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos y lo había trasladado a la cama donde había caído dormido unos segundos después..y ahora Ron no estaba, Blaise se preocupo un poco ¿En donde podría estar el pelirrojo? Y parecía ser que la profesora Mcgonagall le castigaría si no respondía pronto donde estaba el pelirrojo.-

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Blaise y no era solo por el miedo hacia la profesora, si no también por que de repente le había dado frío y como no iba a darle si su túnica estaba húmeda, por no decir mojada, se maldijo mentalmente tal vez se resfriaría o le daría una fuerte fiebre, pero no, no tenia ninguna molestia supuso que se debía a que había pasado la noche junto al pelirrojo..-

El sonido del agua llamo la atención dela profesora que dejo de observar fijamente a Blaise, y se sorprendió al encontrarse a Ron que parecía venir del baño, un suspiro de alivio escapo de los labios de la profesora .-

Me alegro que este bien… joven Weasley.- la profesora sonrío sorprendiendo a ron quien ya se esparaba un gran regaño.-

Yo…- comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo, pero en ese momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, y sobretodo el sonido de los pasos sobre el agua estancada.-

¡RON!.- gritaron al unisonó Ginny, Hermione y Harry. Los tres leones comenzaron a acelerar el paso para llegar hasta ron, pero fueron detenidos por la profesora Mcgonagall

¿Qué?.- pregunto algo indignado Harry.-

Se que están felices… pero procuren no ser muy efusivos podrían lastimar a Weasley, dijo con voz autoritaria la directora de los leones.-

Pero…- Harry asintió mientras observaba fijamente a Ron

Nada de peros.- hablo la profesora Mcgonagall, ron dejo de observar a Harry para mirar fijamente ala profesora.- los conozco y se que pueden ser un poco efusivos.- dijo con ternura mientras observaba como Ginny se acercaba a Ron y le abrazaba fuertemente

Que bueno que estas bien.- sollozo la pelirroja mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hermano mayor.-

Lo siento… no quería preocuparlos…- se disculpo ron mientras respondía el abrazo un poco avergonzado.-

No fue tu culpa…. Fue de ese tonto que te ataco.- sonrío Ginny mientras se separaba un poco de Ron.- pero tal vez… deberías prepararte… mamá no tardara en regresar de Rumania para verte.- dijo con seriedad mientras observaba el lugar y su vista se detenía en Blaise.. su nuevo cuñado…. Por así decirlo.-

En cuanto hubo un lugar disponible entre Ron y Ginny la castaña se coló entre ambos y abrazo protectoramente a Ron.-

No te preocupes ya estoy buscando información, hallaremos la forma de anular el enlace.- dijo mientras apretaba con mas fuerza a Ron quien no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente, sin lugar a duda Hermione no cambiara nunca.-

Gracias.- se separaron y ron volvió su atención hacia Harry que tenía su vista fija en el suelo.-

Ron … yo… quería hablar contigo… - todos en la habitación se volvieron hacia Harry, quien se sonrojo.- ¡A SOLAS!.- Harry saco a todo mundo de lugar, Blaise observo la puerta cerrarse frente a sus ojos, no pudo evitar hacer un puchero. ¿Qué se creía Potter para sacarlo de la enfermería?, cruzo sus brazos y después se recargo en la pared más cercana a las puertas de la enfermería, mientras que Ginny, Hermione y la profesora Mcgonagall le observaban con un poco de aprehensión.-

No dormiste mucho ¿verdad?..- pregunto Ron mientras observaba las ojeras debajo de los ojos verdes de Harry.- ¿fueron esas pesadillas sobre la batalla con Quien-tu-sabes?- Harry negó con la cabeza, desde que habían derrotado a Voldemort ya casi no tenía pesadillas, pero eso no tenía nada que ver, sus ojeras no eran por eso.-

No… -susurro quedamente, su voz mostraba la preocupación que sentía.- ¡Ron, por mi culpa estas enlazado con esa serpiente!.- grito con voz temblorosa.

Ron le observo de manera atenta, y segundos después sonrío, era una sonrisa muy triste, Harry se sorprendió, Ron casi nunca sonreía de esa manera, siempre era de una manera abierta y tan relajada.-

Y ¿Por qué habría de ser tu culpa?- pregunto levantando una ceja y observando a Harry con seriedad.-

¿¡POR QUE?! ¡Por favor! ¡Te dí la espalda!, ¡Tu magia pidió ayuda … buscaba a alguien y yo… yo no.- comenzó a explicar Harry mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.-

Tu… tu no pudiste romper la barrera que puso Malfoy… eres un mago muy poderoso… Harry, pero aún así hay pocos magos que pueden evitar el ser influenciados por los velas..- sonrío tristemente.-

¿Qué?.- pregunto muy sorprendido el pelinegro.-

No soy tan lento como todo mundo cree.- explico mientras una pequeña e incomoda sonrisa se mostraba en sus labios, desvió un poco su mirada.- He sabido desde hace tiempo que el Hurón era diferente, pero hace poco recibió su herencia y supe que era un vela.- movió sus hombros restándole importancia.- imagina mi sorpresa cuando el puso esa barrera… y desde que desperté he estado pensando… ¿Por qué Malfoy pondría una barrera para evitar el enlace? Imagina mi sorpresa.-

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron más sorprendidos aún y después bajo su mirada muy avergonzado.-

Que tu eres…- susurro Ron, pero fue detenido por un muy histérico Harry, que se había lanzado contra él y lo tenía arrinconado contra la pared.-

¡NO LO DIGAS!.- grito muy alterado.- ¡NO TE ATREVAS! ¡ODIO ESTO! ¡MALFOY NO TENÍA NINGUN DERECHO, ESA ERA MI DESICIÓN!.- bajo un poco su cabeza, sin soltar el agarre que tenía sobre Ron.- quien abrió sus ojos algo asustado, Nunca había visto a Harry actuar así. Sentía como los dedos de Harry apretaban con fuerza sus hombros, seguramente le dejaría unos moretones.- ¡TU Y YO DEBERIAMOS!- comenzó a hablar nuevamente el pelinegro, ron levanto la vista y se sorprendió al ver el resplandor dorado que rodeaba a Harry, quien se encontraba concentrando su magia. Ron tomo aire, la magia de su mejor amigo lo estaba rodeando y no solo eso, lo aprisionaba con fuerza contra la pared, Harry estaba forzando un enlace mágico con él.-

Ha…r ry….-susurro el pelirrojo con dificultad.-

"_Hazlo, así podrás tenerlo, el será tuyo y tu no tendrás nada que perder, poseerás su magia, su protección, parte de su inmortalidad, y ¿que darás a cambio?... nada"_.- aquella voz hacia resonaba sensualmente en sus oídos.- Harry cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.-

¡HARRY!.- la voz de ron hizo eco en la enfermería, Harry abrió los ojos y retrocedió un par de metros, la magia de ron se mostraba furiosa, de una extraña mezcla entre azul y rojo, los ojos del pelirrojo mostraban la gran cantidad de magia que corría por su cuerpo.-

Blaise abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir nuevamente esa descarga de energía, su medallón brillaba de un color azul-rojizo

¡HARRY!.- la voz de Draco llamo la atención de todos los que estaban en el pasillo, sus mejillas estaban rojas debido a la carrera, al parecer tenía rato corriendo.-

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Blaise muy alterado.-

La magia de Harry esta fuera de control, estaba en el gran salón.- dijo entre jadeos.-

La profesora Mcgonagall se sorprendió al sentir la presión que la magia de Harry y de Ron estaban provocando, la profesora lanzo un hechizo contra la puerta, la cual debido a la presión exploto en mil pedazos.- los 5 entraron a la enfermería y se sorprendieron al encontrar a ambos chicos muy alterados, la magia de Harry intentado absorber la magia de Ron y esta tratando de repelerlo.-

¿POR QUE ME RECHAZAS?.- grito furioso el pelinegro mientras que sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente.- ¡PENSE QUE TE IMPORTABA!.-

Y LO HACES!.- contesto el pelirrojo mientras rechinaba un poco sus dientes, estaba apretando su mandíbula con fuerza.- ¡PERO NO PUEDES FORZAR UN ENLACE! ¡HARRY!.- su voz sonaba muy alterada, ya no podría contener mas su magia.-

"_Ron… Ron…"-_

_Sus ojos azules se abrieron horrorizados, esa voz el la conocía, esa voz…-_

Draco empujo a la profesora Mcgonagall y corrió hacia donde estaba Harry, poniéndose entre él y el pelirrojo, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un escudo protector, la profesora Mcgonagall hizo lo mismo y levanto un escudo protector sobre ella, Hermione y Ginny, Blaise abrió los ojos horrorizado cuando observo la onda de energía mágica que se dirigía hacia el, no alcanzo a poner un escudo, cerro los ojos esperando el impacto, impacto que nunca llegaría, la magia del pelirrojo no lo había dañado.-

Joven Blaise, acercase a Weasley y ¡hágalo reaccionar!.- ordeno la profesora, Blaise comenzó a caminar hacia Ron, quien había resbalado por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso, un grito de dolor escapo de sus labios, mientras que sus piernas comenzaban a brillar, se unieron de una forma brusca y sobretodo dolorosa, el pelirrojo grito nuevamente mientras que la transformación se llevaba acabo, despues de unos segundos el brillo desapareció, Ron había adquirido nuevamente su forma verdadera, Blaise se detuvo un segundo y agarro aire.-

Ron…- susurro suavemente mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a su altura.-

"¿_Esa es tu pareja?... ¡por favor!... ja, ja.- su cruel carcajada resonó en la cabeza de Ron.- pensé que al ser tu única alternativa…te unirías con alguien mejor…alguien que valiera la pena… o ¿me equivoco?...o … jaja Marin debe estar muy decepcionada… tú unido a un simple y asqueroso Mago….-_

Ron apreto fuertemente su mandíbula y después susurro._- cállate_

Blaise se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Ron, pero le sorprendió más el hecho de que no se dirigiera a él

_No te atrevas… a mencionar su nombre.- _reclamo con dolor el pelirrojo, sus ojos seguían cerrados.-

_¡Ja, ja!_, ¿lo amabas?.-pregunto con sorna la voz.- ¡Por favor! Eras muy pequeño para amar… pero tu magia lo reconocía… a tu alma gemela, pero esta muerta como tu familia…-

Un par de lagrimas escaparon de los ojos de Ron, llevo su mano hacia su pecho izquierdo, Blaise pudo observar como aquel fulgor negro que había observado con anterioridad se intensificaba. Y por un instante sintió un gran vacio.-

-¡Ron! ¡Reacciona!- la voz de Blaise atrajo al pelirrojo a la realidad, provocando que abriera violentamente sus ojos. Su figura volvió a transformarse nuevamente, de una forma menos dolorosa que la anterior, dejando a un desnudo Ron sentado en el piso.-

La profesora Mcgonagall, Ginny y Hermione desviaron las miradas visiblemente sonrojadas, Draco no pudo evitar el bloquearle la vista a Harry y Blaise no pudo evitar sonrojarse.-

-Blaise! ¡Cubre a tu pareja! ¡Es un indecente!- reclamaba un muy alterado Draco mientras que Harry se alejaba rápidamente de él, ya que Draco le había cubierto los ojos atrayéndolo hacia el y cubriéndolo con su capa.-

Blaise se quito su capa y la coloco sobre ron, cubriendo su desnudez.- ¿Estas bien?.- pregunto con preocupación el pelinegro.

Ron negó con la cabeza.- si…- Harry y Blaise se dieron cuenta de que el pelirrojo estaba mintiendo. Harry salió del escudo protector del rubio y se dirigió hacia Ron y de paso alejo a Blaise con un "leve" empujón.-

Ron… ¡Yo lo siento!...¡Perdóname!- susurro mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.-

Shh… no eras tu….- respondió muy agitado el pelirrojo sorprendiendo a Harry y a Blaise y provocando de paso un sonrojo en los dos chicos.- desde hace…. Cuanto…. Escuchas su voz.- volvió a hablar el pelirrojo entre jadeos.- lo cual provoco que la temperatura de Blaise subiera un poco, ya se podía imaginar al pelirrojo en el mismo estado pero bajo su toque, el slyterin, sacudió su cabeza, ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Desde hace unos días.- respondió Harry con preocupación… pensó que se estaba volviendo loco o que se había convertido en una persona horrible por tener esas ideas sobre su mejor amigo y sobre todo las ideas que tenía acerca del enlace.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?.- pregunto preocupado.-

Por que … es su voz…- susurro el pelirrojo mientras bajaba la mirada y observaba sus piernas cubiertas con la capa de Blaise.- por que es la misma voz que ocasiona mis pesadillas.- susurro para después mostrar una sonrisa llena de resignación. Su respiración ya se estaba normalizando.-

Blaise separo a Ron de Harry lo llevo hasta la cama, provocando que Harry le siguiera de cerca, Hermione, Ginny y la profesora Mcgonagall observaban la escena sin saber que decir… después de todo…ninguna de las tres sabia mucho sobre las sirenas… o sobre enlaces mágicos, no tanto como lo hubieran querido, y además Mcgonagall no tenía el corazón para regañar a los dos Gryffindors por el alboroto que habían ocasionado.-

Debemos dejar que descanse.- ordeno Blaise sorprendiendo a todo mundo.- no creo que sea adecuado que todos estemos aquí…

Tiene razón… su magia aun puede estar algo inestable….

Yo me quedo a cuidar a Ron.- hablo Harry sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.-

Me temo… señor Potter que podría suceder lo mismo que hace unos momentos… no puede quedarse solo con el Señor Weasley.-

Draco tubo que contener las ganas que tenía, en primera de matar a la comadreja y en segunda de sacar a Harry de la enfermería y llevárselo a las mazmorras de Slyterin y no alejarse de el jamás. Pero… no podía forzar más al pelinegro… (no después de que en la mañana lo había acorralado en un pasillo y había intentado dar pasos agigantados en su "relación" o como sea que se llamase.-

Draco…me temo que tu también deberías irte.- sugirió Blaise al ver la mirada que el rubio le dirigía al pelirrojo que se encontraba en la cama, y lo peor es que Ron le respondía con un gesto de autosuficiencia y sobretodo le retaba a que intentara hacer algo, el pelirrojo lucia como si nada hubiera pasado.-

Harry salió del lugar no sin darle una "tacleada accidental" a Blaise que le observo sorprendido, mientras que Draco le mandaba una mirada de muérete a Ron, por que intuía que Harry había golpeado a Blaise por culpa de el pelirrojo.-

Creo que estamos en medio de algo.-susurro Blaise sorprendiendo a Draco que le envió una mirada muy indignada.-

Cállate… es obvio que no se aman…-reclamo muy molesto.- nadie podría amar jamás a la comadreja!- reclamo muy furioso…-

Me imagino que es lo mismo que dice Weasley sobre ti… solo que le pone la palabra hurón.- respondió Blaise con una seriedad no propia de el.- Draco bajo la mirada algo apenado- además no dije que estuvieran enamorados… por que de haberlo estado… Potter hubiera roto la barrera que hiciste cuando sucedió el enlace…- los ojos grises de Draco mostraron una gran sorpresa. Eso era cierto, si su Harry hubiera estado enamorado de Ron… entonces habría roto con facilidad la barrera, pero lo cierto es que Harry había respondido con mas fuerza a su encanto vela que al encanto de Sirena/tritón… o lo que tuviera Weasley… por que se suponía que las sirenas eran capaces de encantar a los humanos… y las demás criaturas….-

Lo que intento decir… es que ambos planearon enlazarse por alguna razón… y créeme que el amor no es…. Pero aun no entiendo cual… digo no creo que busquen fortalecer su magia… por que eso hubiera servido mas mientras el lord estaba con vida…pero ahora que fue derrotado no tiene sentido que busquen un enlace mágico.- Blaise llevo su mano hacia el medallón, sus ojos dorados observaron con intensidad el brillo azulino que mostraba.-

Eso es cierto.- Draco observo a Harry que se encontraba con la profesora Mcgonagall, ya que Ginny y Hermione se habían ido a la biblioteca a investigar nuevamente sobre las sirenas. Con un movimiento de varita la profesora Mcgonagal reconstruyo la puerta alejando así las miradas curiosas de algunos alumnos que habían escuchado el alboroto.-

Draco mostro cara de galán cuando Harry volvió su vista hacia los dos slyterin y después salía por la recién reconstruida puerta. La mirada de Draco paso a una desolación total…- se que es difícil para él… tener que darme una oportunidad… digo estos años no hemos sido los mejores amigos y… además es complicado enlazarse con un vela… se que sufre mucho…- Blaise abrió la boca sorprendido por las palabras que acababan de abandonar los labios de su mejor amigo.-

¿sufre?- pregunto totalmente indignado, Draco le observo sorprendido.- ¡Por favor! ¿Qué el amor te ha dejado ciego? O simplemente ¿te has vuelto estupido?- pregunto muy molesto mientras apretaba sus puños, Draco se indigno por lo que su mejor amigo le acababa de decir y la molestia se mostro rápidamente en su rostro.-

Tu y Potter… ah… como sufre… pobre niño-que-vivió, es amado locamente por un vela que jura protegerlo y adorarlo, pero es demasiado mimado para aceptarlo…¡YO ESTOY EN LA MISMA SITUACIÓN! Con una gran diferencia ¡YO NO AMO LOCAMENTE A WEASLEY! Y ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE WEASLEY NO ME AMA NI HA JURADO PROTEGERME, NI ADORARME NI NADA POR EL ESTILO!..- exploto el ojidorado provocando que la furia que Draco estaba sintiendo (por que Blaise había hablado mal de su Harry, aunque solo le dijo mimado) aumentara.- pero todo mundo debe tener consideración de ¡Potter!... ¡Yo soy el enlazado con un tritón/! Y ¡NO tengo idea de lo que me espera!... además yo no veo a Weasley llorando como Magdalena sólo por que no esta enlazado con Potter y en su lugar estoy yo.-

Draco dio un paso para atrás… una fuerte cantidad de magia le había hecho retroceder, el medallón que Blaise traía colgado del cuello brillaba con intensidad… al parecer le consideraba peligroso..y no podía negarlo… no podía controlar mucho a su parte vela, que no tardaría en intentar lastimar a Blaise por gritarle de esa manera… Blaise se sorprendió, y dejo de gritarle a Draco.-

Yo… -

Creo que es mejor que me vaya…- se excuso Draco y salio con rapidez de la enfermería… un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y lo supo, supo el alcance de los poderes de Weasley… eran de un nivel diferente, el era en parte vela… pero era una herencia que no tardaría en desaparecer… pero no… Weasley no era un mezcla de eso estaba seguro… Weasley era de Sangre pura… y con decir sangre pura no se referia a una línea de magos puros… no …. Se refería a que en la familia de Weasley no ha habido ninguna sola mezcla, todos en su familia habían sido sirenas y tritones…-detuvo sus pasos y se recargo en la pared..- debía evitar volver a ponerse así con Blaise o incluso cerca de Weasley por que de algo estaba seguro, las sirenas/tritones eran sobre protectores con sus parejas de una manera muy diferente, al parecer no era necesario que su pareja estuviera cerca para protegerlo… el simple enlace era suficiente….- abrió los ojos sorprendido entonces si la comadreja era tan fuerte… como era posible que el hubiera creado una barrera entre el y Harry…- sus piernas temblaron y se dejo caer al suelo.- de verdad que estaban en medio de algo…-

-¿Malfoy estas bien?.-


End file.
